The Untold Story of the Fathers of NCIS
by Paw Print Pajamas
Summary: Post 9x24. Just what exactly are the reactions of the fathers of our favorite NCIS characters after the bombing that shook up everyone's lives.
1. Part 1

**Untold Stories of the Fathers of NCIS**

Spoilers for 9x24 – Til Death Due Us Part

May 2012

Jackson Gibbs: Stillwater, Pennsylvania

It was a quite day, but is usually was when Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't in town... or one of Leroy's enemies. But then Seth came running into Jackson Gibbs' tiny store. Seth may not have been Leroy's biggest fan but he did respect Jack.

"Turn your TV on. Something's going down in Washington!"

Jack did as he was told.

"... it is confirmed that there are still people inside NCIS headquarters, whether there's any survivors is unknown. However what is know is the death count is rising to the double digits, including Jonathan Cole who we previously believed to be on the run..."

Jack knew that if someone was still inside his Leroy would be as well, especially if that someone was a member of his team.

"I have to get to Washington. My boy needs me." Jack paced his store, thinking of the fastest way to get there. Getting into DC was going to be hard, getting anywhere near the base would be down right impossible.

"Jack, I'll drive you down there myself. Just give me an hour to make sure things are covered here. That'll give you time to pack."

The old man stared at the sheriff for a moment, confused. "Thank you, Seth."

Less than an hour later Jack was sitting next to Seth in his police cruiser heading toward Washington DC.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo, Senior: Outside Nice, France

Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. didn't think twice when an old friend invited him on an all expense paid vacation to France. It had been too long since he had been to the country to simply relax. He was always looking for the next money making scheme.

Tony was settling in for a rare night in to watch the evening news. The big story of the day was coming from the United States...

From the Navy Yard in Washington DC.

For a moment Senior felt as though his heart had stopped beating. Without paying attention to the rest of the newscaster's report, Senior dialed his son's cell number. As he feared, there was no answer.

"Tony, what's wrong?" asked Senior's friend. Other than shack of Tony's head, he was ignored. "Tony?"

"I have to get back to the States." He dialed the number to the airport. "Junior, my son, is an federal agent at NCIS."

It took the man a moment to realize why his friend was so agitated. "I'm so sorry."

After many runarounds the woman he was speaking to managed to get him a flight home... stopping in Greenland and Florida where he would change planes to go to Baltimore. Then he would hop on a train to DC.

After that, he had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

Eli David: Tel Aviv, Israel

If there was one thing Eli David prided himself on it was his ability to be aware of everything that was going on around him. Because of that he hated the shock he felt when one of his officers told him that there was an attack in Washington. At the Navy Yard where his only surviving child worked, to be more specific.

For only the second time in many years he was making plans to leave Israel.

"I do not care about who is on my security detail. I very much doubt my life will be in any danger while in the US as no one will know I am there. Just get me a flight!"

Malachi Ben-Gidon made numerous calls and fifteen minutes later he managed to get three tickets to Newark Liberty International Airport in New Jersey. It was the only flight to America but it wasn't leaving for another three hours.

Eli made sure that he and his two bodyguards, Malachi and Lait Tuvia, were the first ones on board. There was no point in waiting when the flight was already ten hours long. He only hoped that he didn't have to wait even longer to see Ziva.


	2. Part 2

**I got a couple reviews about McGee's father wondering where he is. I do have a reason for not including him. We never actually see him on the show so I don't know how he would react.**

Jackson Gibbs: Washington DC

Six hours was far too long to be crammed in a car. Jackson's hip wasn't used to the lack of mobility from sitting for so long. But he was willing to deal with the discomfort if it meant getting to his son faster.

Seth, who rarely left Stillwater much less Pennsylvania, didn't know how to get to the Navy Yard. He followed Jack's instructions but soon enough he was stopped every so often by Metro Police. It seemed like no one was getting very close to the Yard except for emergency personnel. After only a few minutes of listening to Seth arguing with the third officer, Jack let his frustration get the better of him.

"I just want to know whether my son is still alive or not!"

"Okay, just give me your son's name and I'll do my best to get information."

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, lead agent for the Major Case Response Team," he said proudly.

"Shit," mumbled the officer.

"You know my boy, Officer?" asked Jack with a smirk.

"Only by reputation. Agent Gibbs is a legend in law enforcement. Rumor has it that he legally hijacked Air Force one. And multiple times he and his team stopped terrorist attacks."

"Son, can you please find my by?" As much as he liked hearing stories about his son's adventures finding him was more important. Although he would be asking DiNozzo about the hijacking later.

The officer pulled out a radio and asked if anyone had seen Gibbs. Five minutes later he got an answer.

"Sir, your son was last seen with Johnathan Cole. Cole was attempting to disarm the bomb. I'm sorry."

"What about the rest of the MCRT? Any news on them?"

"I don't think they've been seen since before the explosion."

"Jack, is there anywhere we can go to wait for answers."

"Leyla. Leroy is her daughter's godfather. She'll want some company. I think I remember her address."

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo, Senior: Washington DC

Senior was exhausted. Twelve hours on a plane kept him from sleeping. The ride from Baltimore did nothing to help him relax.

Now, standing outside. The perimeter of the explosion, he waited for news on those still inside. He stayed away from the bigger crowds of people, wanting to be left alone.

The press didn't seem to understand that.

"Sir, if you could answer a few questions, please?"

Senior nearly said no but thought better of it. There was a slight chance his son wasn't in the building and was standing by a television. Just because they asked him questions didn't mean he had to use names. Junior and Gibbs would appreciate that.

"Sir, Just what is your connection to NCIS?"

"My son, I call him Junior, is an agent on one of the teams."

"And what was your reaction when you heard that there was a bombing?"

"I had to get home as soon as possible."

"What do you mean?"

"I was in France with some friends. I feel better knowing that I don't have to wait days to know if Junior is alive."

"Is there anything you want to say to your son, just in case he's watching?"

"Junior, please call me. And tell your team to call their families as well. I'm sure they are as worried about their kids as I am about you." With that the cameraman man shut off his camera. He walked away but the reporter stayed.

"Sir, off the record, what is your son's name?" Senior hesitated. "I have contacts on the inside. I might be able to find him."

"Anthony DiNozzo."

She took his cell number and left to follow her cameraman but paused for a moment longer.

"I really hope you find your son."

"Do you have anyone in there?" asked Senior.

"No, but my brother is a Marine and I live in fear every day that I'll get a telling me he's gone."

* * *

Eli David: Washington DC

No mater how old you are or how much experience you have, scenes of death and destruction are impossible to get used to. That was especially true for Eli and his security detail. Living in Israel meant bombings is a common occurrence.

Eli knew this better than most because his youngest daughter, Tali, was killed in such an attack.

In the United States, where terrorism was once something that only happened in other countries, is still something the average citizen didn't have to worry about. Most lived in blissful ignorance that today may be their last day.

Eli wasn't sure if he envied them or pitied them.

At the moment the best thing Eli could do was stand back wile the emergency workers did their jobs. He was was lucky was allowed past the barrier.

He wasn't sure how much time passed but a fireman, no older than twenty-five, approached him.

"Are you Eli David?" Eli merely nodded. "We know where your daughter is."

"Continue."

"She and another agent are trapped in an elevator."

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"Yes, sir." The fireman was surprised the Mossad leader already knew who the other agent was.

"What are you doing to get them out safely?"

"Everything we can sir. But the elevator is currently between the second and third floors and very unstable. We want to lower the elevator to the second floor and hopefully stabilize it enough so that we can open the doors."

"If you can't stabilize the elevator, what happens then?"

"You already know what will happen. We can only pray that the fall doesn't kill them."


	3. Part 3

Jackson Gibbs

After only an hour with Leyla and Amira, Jack knew that it was a mistake to barge into their home unannounced. He and Seth briefed Leyla on what they knew and left assuring her that he would call if they learned anything. Neither of the men liked leaving Leyla on her own but they knew that they were intruding.

Jack knew that it was too soon after Mike Franks' death for Leyla to loose another person. He just let her be in denial that something was wrong. Leroy was one of the few non-Arab friends she had in America and Leroy was the only reason she was staying in DC. He wasn't sure if she would stay if something happened to him. Although he was sure that Leroy would want him to look after them, especially Amira. He just wasn't sure if they would be comfortable living in a small town like Stillwater where everyone knew everything about you.

Jack told Seth to take him to Leroy's house. He wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. Sensing that Seth was uncomfortable with being in Leroy's home, he told the other man to go home.

What Jack hadn't expected was for Seth to fight him on it. Even though it wasn't likely that something would happen during the time he was gone, since crime really was rare in Stillwater, Jack felt better knowing Seth was where he belonged. He didn't have a duty to Jackson and Jackson knew went beyond what anyone expected of him... especially for Leroy Gibbs.

Without anything to keep his mind occupied, Jack went down to the basement. Leroy always had spare lumber lying around.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo

It didn't take long before Senior was wishing he was indoors. It wasn't exactly cold but as the sun dropped so did the temperatures. Even through his suit jacket, he could still feel a slight chill.

He considered what options he had for a place to stay. Senior immediately ruled out the Adams House. It was too expensive since he didn't know how long he was staying in DC. For once he didn't want to burden his son with a bill. Junior would have so many other things to worry about once he's once he's found.

He didn't need to worry about his father as well. Junior would need to concentrate on finding the person who blew up his home.

Senior wasn't desperate enough to go to a cheaper hotel. His pride wouldn't let him.

Junior's place wasn't really an option either. He couldn't remember where it was and even if he did he wouldn't be able to get in. In fact, he wasn't sure if he had actually been to his son's apartment in the last decade that Junior had been working for Gibbs.

So that only left Gibbs house. Okay, so maybe he was that desperate, but at least he knew where it was.

* * *

Eli David

There were many things Eli didn't want to admit. One of those things was the fact he was getting old. He was pushing through his sixties and closing in on seventy. He hated to admit that he needed to rest for a few hours.

He didn't have time to gather his officers to find him a secure location for him to take a nap. In fact, he doubted that Lait would find any of the hotels suitable. Mostly her stubbornness was an asset to Mossad but sometimes Lait was a little too protective of him. There was a reason he was the director after all, no one got to be his age without being good at their job.

The last place anyone would expect would be Agent Gibbs' house. For once Lait didn't fight him on his decision, but she did insist that she drove him. Due to her small stature the Americans (foolishly) weren't letting her help with the rescue efforts and she wanted to feel useful.

Eli couldn't decide who was the worse driver, his daughter or Lait. He was certain the drive should have taken longer than ten minutes.

A/N I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I actually surprised by how well received this story is. I think it'll be one more chapter after this one.

I also based Eli David's age off the actor who played him. Michael Nouri is 66.


	4. Part 4

The last thing that Jackson expected was to hear noises coming from upstairs. He knew that he was alone in the house and would be for quite some time. When he heard the second thud he grabbed a sturdy length of wood and went to investigate, carefully avoiding the steps that he knew made noise. Seeing someone digging through the cupboards, Jack raised the lumber.

He didn't count on the other man to turn around.

"Wait! Wait! I'm not a thief!"

"Prove it!" demanded Jack.

"How do I know that you're not a thief?" challenged Anthony Senior.

"Why would I steal from my own son?"

"You're Gibbs' dad. I'm Tony DiNozzo."

Jack was doubtful. "I know Tony DiNozzo and he's a mighty bit younger than you are, sir."

"So, you've met my son. You've met Junior. Have you heard anything from them?"

"Not yet. I talked to a cop before coming here. He said that he'll call if he hears anything."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I thought Gibbs just have people walk in. That's what Junior told me once."

Jack just shook his head ruefully. "Leroy never had much sense when it comes to having guests over. He gets it from his mother."

"Well, shouldn't you answer it." Senior motioned for the door when another knock sounded.

"Why me?"

"This is your son's place."

"That doesn't mean that I know anyone that might be on the other side of that door. I also want to know why you are here." Senior remained quiet. "Fine."

Jackson opened to door. The visitor's hand was on the doorknob.

"I did not realize anyone was here."

"And now you do. May I ask who you are?"

"Eli David. I am Ziva's‒"

"Ziva's father. That seems to be a common occurrence." Jack introduced himself and Senior.

"Perhaps we should be expecting McGee's and Abby's fathers as well."

"I don't know anything about Tim's father but Leroy told me that Abby's dad passed away last year."

There was an awkward silence between the three of them.

"There's some bourbon downstairs. I can go get it," offered Jack. "You drink, Mr. David?"

"Of course. And call me 'Eli'."

"That's a splendid idea," said Senior.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs entered his home completely exhausted and mostly unaware of his surroundings. He only had enough time to take a shower and get a change of close. He told Tony and Ziva to do the same. They had a lot of work do to catch Harper Dearing.

It was on his way out that he noticed something amiss in his living room. He wasn't sure how the three men came to be in his home but he was definitely asking later.

A/N I did want this up before the permier today but I just didn't have time.


End file.
